Love's Embrace
by K'Lara
Summary: Cordelia learns she is pregnant and a target for demons. Set two years after Soul's Embrace


Title: Love's Embrace  
Author: Marleena  
Email: AngelusC74@aol.com  
Rating: R  
Category: Angst/Adventure/Romance  
Summary: Cordelia learns she is pregnant and is a target for   
demons. Wesley finds a prophecy that involves Cordelia and Angel.   
Take place two years after Soul's Embrace.  
Spoilers: None, though it does take place in the third season.   
There's no mention of Fred and Gunn. Too many characters for me   
to keep up with, plus they don't really fit into this story.  
Disclaimer: Joss and David own the characters, I'm just playing   
with them.  
Distribution: Anywhere, just ask.  
Feedback: Yes, please.  
  
  
9/2001  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
Cordelia walked down the stairs that led into the lobby of the   
hotel. It had been two years since Angel had admitted he loved   
her. She still had the memory with her and she treasured it   
always. She never thought she would see the day when she would   
be in love with a vampire. She still couldn't believe it even   
after all this time.   
  
She smiled as she went over to the desk and turned on the   
computer. She didn't think she would be working at a   
detective agency either, not to mention with a vampire and   
Wesley. She shook her head as she remembered how they formed   
the agency. It had been a rough ride for all of them and yet   
she wouldn't trade any of it for the world. Including the awful   
headaches she got whenever she had a vision.   
  
Cordelia began cataloging the previous cases they closed,   
her mind focused on what she was doing. She didn't hear   
Angel coming down the stairs or stepping behind her.   
  
Angel looked at the back of Cordelia's head, smiling as he   
realized that she had been with him for two years. It still   
amazed him and it also made him happy. For the first time in   
centuries, he was actually happy. He found himself brooding   
less and becoming more open than ever before. He had her to   
thank for that and he did, almost every night. He chuckled to   
himself and quietly bent forward to kiss her neck.   
  
"Angel!" Cordelia shouted, jumping and spinning around to   
face him. "Say something next time, will you?"  
  
Angel laughed softly and ran a hand through her hair. It   
was soft to the touch, soothing. It was cut to where it just   
brushed her shoulders. He missed the long hair that she used   
to have. He loved wrapping it around his hand or having it   
brush his chest when they made love. He was getting used to   
the shortness, though and it made her more beautiful, more   
sophisticated. It also brought out her eyes; eyes that he   
found himself falling into more and more often.   
  
"I love to watch you work," he said as he looked into   
those very eyes now. "I love to watch you when you don't   
know I'm here."  
  
Cordelia shook her head and smiled at him. She stood up and   
wrapped her arms around him, bringing his face down to hers   
for a kiss. She then pulled away from him to look into his   
dark eyes.   
  
"I know you enjoy watching me in my natural habitat," she   
said with a smirk. "It amazes you that I can actually do   
something without worrying about my nails."  
  
Angel laughed at that. He remembered what she was like   
before Angelus. It was such a contrast to what she was like   
now. She jumped into it feet first and would do anything to   
help. He loved to see her eyes light up when they got a case   
or when she hit a bad guy. He enjoyed seeing it and wanted   
to see it more often. The only thing he didn't want to see   
was when she had a vision. It tore at him to the point that   
he felt helpless. He wished he could help her, but he knew   
that her visions helped them help others. He just wished they   
weren't so painful for her.   
  
He kissed her forehead and held her against him as he fought   
back the distress that happened whenever he thought of her and   
her visions. He closed his eyes, thinking of a time when she   
was vision free and full of light. Sometimes, he wanted to go   
back to those days when they didn't have the responsibilities   
they did now.   
  
"I love you," he whispered to her.  
  
Cordelia smiled and held him tighter to her. She looked up   
into his eyes and could see that they had darkened, not with   
passion, but distress. She narrowed her eyes at him with   
concern.   
  
"What's wrong?" She asked as she cupped his cheek.   
  
Angel put his hand over hers as he stared into her eyes.   
They were full of concern and he wanted to tell her   
everything. Tell her that he wished she didn't have the   
visions, that she didn't have to help him. He wanted her   
safe and sound without worrying about him or if her next   
vision would kill her.   
  
"I was just thinking," he whispered as he brought her hand to   
his lips.   
  
Cordelia winced as something flashed through her mind. It   
came back stronger and she fell into Angel's arms as the pain   
rocked her forward. She felt his arms around her as she cried   
out in pain. She felt herself falling gently as more images   
flashed through her mind. All images of Angel, fighting.   
  
"Are you all right," Angel's voice came to her ears as the   
pain slowly began to subside. She opened her eyes to see   
Angel and Wesley hovering over her. She rested her head   
against Angel's chest as she let the pain ebb away. She took   
a deep breath to calm herself before she told them what she   
saw.   
  
"Angel," she whispered as she opened her eyes.   
  
"I'm here," Angel said, thinking that she was calling his   
name.   
  
Cordelia shook her head and ran a hand through her hair. She   
slowly sat up, the vampire's arms still around her. She looked   
at both men before she went on.  
  
"Angel was fighting," she said as she recalled the images   
she saw. "He was fighting a woman, blonde hair. I think it   
was Darla."  
  
Angel narrowed his eyes and tensed up. He didn't want to   
have to see her again. He warned her that she shouldn't come   
back. He fought back a growl as he stroked Cordelia's arm.  
  
"Where?" He asked, keeping his anger out of his voice.   
  
Cordelia shook her head, grateful for Angel's touch. She   
looked at him as she felt herself finally relax.  
  
"I don't know where," she answered as she rubbed her temple.   
"I couldn't make out any buildings. I didn't hear any street   
sounds, so it could be inside somewhere."  
  
"Or in the middle of nowhere," Wesley put in as he handed   
her some water. "Could you make out anything at all? Trees?"  
  
Cordelia shook her head as she sipped the water, "It was   
dark. There wasn't a moon out, so I guess it was inside   
somewhere. Or it could be a new moon outside."  
  
Angel looked at Wesley, "Check a calendar. That might be a   
clue as to when I find her."  
  
Wesley nodded and got up. He went to his books and grabbed   
an almanac and headed back to them. He opened the book to the   
month and scanned the days.   
  
"Here," he said, pointing to the date. "The new moon isn't   
until a couple of weeks."  
  
"That narrows that down," Angel said. He looked at Cordelia   
and ran a hand through her hair. His eyes were velvet soft,   
full of concern and warmth.  
  
"I'll start looking for her," he said, not wanting to waste   
any time. "If she's here then I'm going to find her and stake   
her."  
  
"Bout time," Cordelia said, not hiding the disgust she felt   
for the blonde vampire. "You should have done it the first   
time."  
  
Angel wrapped his arms around her and held her against him.   
She understood why he hadn't the first time. Still, he knew   
that she was angry about the whole thing, but was willing to   
let it go. He was grateful of that and loved her even more for   
it. Now, he would make good on his threat to Darla before she   
made any threats of her own.   
  
He let go of Cordelia, kissed her on the forehead and went to   
get the weapons he would need. He grabbed two stakes and his   
jacket. He wouldn't give his sire a chance this time. He was   
going to kill her and make sure she couldn't be brought back   
again. He looked over at Cordelia. He could sense her worry,   
but they both knew he had to do this. He smiled at her and went   
back over to her.   
  
"I'll be back," he whispered to her. "I'll promise you that."  
  
He kissed her again, this one with more passion than the last.   
He smiled at her once again before he turned and left the hotel.   
  
Cordelia watched Angel leave, her heart in her hazel eyes.   
What she saw in her vision didn't give her any reason not to   
worry. She wanted to go with him, but she knew that this was   
something he had to do alone. She just hoped that he would be   
careful. She wouldn't underestimate Darla and she knew neither   
would he, but it still didn't stop her from worrying.  
  
"He'll be all right," Wesley said, seeing her worry. "He   
knows Darla and he won't let her get the upper hand."  
  
She nodded as she slowly looked over at Wesley. She smiled   
softly as she sat down in front of the computer. Maybe a little   
research will help her pass the time and take her mind of her   
worry.   
  
"I can't stop worrying about him," she whispered as she stared   
at the screen. "It's times like this that I wish I didn't have   
these visions."  
  
"I know," Wesley said. "But without them, we can't help those   
that need it."  
  
Cordelia nodded as she closed her eyes to the worry that was   
washing over her. She knew that he had fought vampires all the   
time, but this time made it feel worse. Not only was it their   
anniversary of being together, but she got the feeling that   
Darla wasn't alone and Angel wouldn't be prepared.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter two  
  
  
  
Angel drove down the street, wondering what he was looking   
for. Cordelia's vision was vague which didn't give him much to   
go on. He didn't know where to start looking, but he wasn't   
going to sit around and wait for Darla to come to him.   
  
He turned the corner and found himself in the worse part of   
the neighborhood. An eerie feeling came over him and he   
stopped the car. He turned off the engine and looked around at   
his surroundings. He didn't think Darla would want to be in a   
place like this, but something told him that if she wanted to   
hide from him, this would be a great place to do so. He shook   
his head and got out of the car, his senses on alert for his   
sire.   
  
It was a dark alley and he couldn't hear the sounds of the   
street. The airs on the back of his neck stood on end as he   
realized that this was what Cordelia had seen. A dark alley   
without light and far enough from the main street to almost   
be silent. He walked carefully toward one of the buildings,   
his body poised for anything that might attack him. He closed   
upon a door that led into the building and he cautiously crept   
toward it. He put his hand on the doorknob and he slowly   
turned it, listening for any sounds that might alert him to   
someone behind the door.   
  
Angel opened the door slowly and he peeked inside. It was dark,   
but he could barely make out the sounds of voices. He quickly   
and quietly went inside, closing the door behind him. He walked   
toward the voices and he tensed as he recognized one of them.   
He narrowed his eyes and he slowly closed the gap between him   
and his sire. Who was she talking to? What was she planning   
this time? He would find out and put a stop to them, once and   
for all.   
  
"Look who's come home," Darla's voice came to his ears and   
he knew that he was found out.   
  
Darla was standing in the pale light of three candles and a   
lantern. Her blonde hair fell over her shoulders, forsaking   
the Victorian styles she used to wear. Her clothes were also   
modern, a pale blue sweater and black pants. The sweater had a   
low neckline, but not so low as to be revealing. It was enough   
to entice, but Angel wasn't intrigued.   
  
"I warned you, Darla," Angel said as he stepped out of the   
shadows. He narrowed his eyes at her, knowing what she was   
capable of.   
  
Darla smiled at him, turning her full attention on him. She   
looked him over as if she didn't have a care in the world.   
As if she wasn't going to be fighting her childe once again.   
She tilted her head to one side as she regarded him.   
  
"I don't think you'll be able to, Angel," she whispered, her   
voice low and sultry. "Not after you've seen me human. Not   
after you've tried so hard to help me."  
  
Angel glared at her, despising her for turning his attempts   
back at him; using them to save herself. He shook his head, his   
dark eyes flashing with anger. He took a step toward her.  
  
"The guilt trip won't work, Darla," he said, his voice firm as   
he stopped a few feet in front of her. "I'm not letting you go.   
What ever you're planning stops now."  
  
Darla shook her head, still smiling, "You don't get it, do   
you, Angel. I meant what I said about you not being able to   
make good on your threat."  
  
Angel looked at her, a flicker of surprise then suspicion in   
his dark eyes. His body tensed as he wondered what she was   
thinking, what she had planned. Suddenly, he wished he had   
brought back up.   
  
"I'm not alone, Angel," Darla said as she walked up to him   
and ran a finger down his chest. "I've brought company this   
time around, my boy. You won't be able to stop me without a   
fight."  
  
  
"I figured that," Angel said as his hands clinched into fists.   
He knew she wouldn't be alone. He had heard voices when he   
entered the building. He looked around him, into the darkness,   
wondering who else was here.   
  
"Dru," he whispered as he looked back at his sire. "Drusilla's   
here. That's who you were talking to."  
  
Darla smiled, her gaze lifting to his brown eyes. Her hand   
came up to cup his cheek and a chill went through him. What   
had he gotten himself into? He narrowed his eyes at Darla and   
took a step back from her.   
  
"That's who I was talking to," she said, her voice husky. "I   
was making plans when you came in. Plans for you. Since you're   
here already, I don't have to go through with them. I can just   
take you out now."  
  
Angel growled low in his throat as he glared at her. What had   
she planned? It didn't sound good what ever it was. He narrowed   
his eyes at her and lifted his hand to hit her.   
  
It didn't connect as he felt something hit the back of his   
head. He stumbled toward Darla, who in turn brought her fists   
down upon his back. He hit the floor on his knees and felt   
another blow to the back of his head. He fell to the floor,   
wondering who had hit him.   
  
"That was too easy," he heard another familiar voice come to   
his ears. Drusilla.   
  
"We're not through, yet," Darla said. "He's playing possum."  
  
"No fair," Drusilla whined in a childlike voice.   
  
Angel felt hands upon him and he was turned over where he   
stared into Drusilla's face. She wasn't happy by the yellow   
flare in her eyes. He smirked at her and was rewarded with a   
slap to the face. He winced at the blow, but continued to stare   
at her.   
  
"Nice to see you again, Dru," he said, his voice calm. "I   
didn't think you'd stay away for long."  
  
Drusilla glared at him then stood up. She looked over at Darla,   
who bent down and lifted him up to his feet. She then spun him   
around and back handed him across the face. He stumbled back   
then snarled at her.   
  
"That's it," he growled as his eyes flashed yellow. "Playtime's   
over."  
  
He swung his arm out, connecting with Darla's head. He heard a   
gasp behind him and turned to see Drusilla raising a crowbar   
over her head. He kicked out, connecting with her mid-section.   
She dropped the bar and doubled over. He then turned his   
attention back to Darla.   
  
Darla snarled at him then smacked him across the head. He bared   
his fangs and kicked her in the stomach, sending her backwards.   
He followed it up with a roundhouse, sending her flying into   
the air. He heard her body crashing into some crates and he   
turned his attention back to Drusilla.   
  
"You're turn," Angel said as he walked over toward her. She   
looked up at him, her eyes full of innocence. He knew better,   
though and he continued to move toward her. Her eyes darted   
around, searching for something to use as a weapon or to   
escape.   
  
"Nowhere to run, Dru," he said as he drew closer.   
  
Drusilla snarled at that and kicked him in the stomach. It   
caught him off guard and he doubled over. The next attack with   
her foot, he caught it. He looked up at her, surprise on her   
face. He pulled her foot, sending her to the ground. She cried   
out and he dragged her over toward him, screaming.   
  
He knelt down beside her and she slapped him across the face.   
He back handed her in return and she stilled.   
  
"That's better," Angel said, his voice calm.   
  
Before he could say or do anything else, he felt something hit   
the back of his head. His body fell to the ground in a heap,   
his grip on Drusilla, slacking.   
  
"He never could finish anything," Darla said as she dropped   
the crowbar. "Time to end this."  
  
Drusilla stared at Angel as the fear slowly ebbed away. It was   
now replaced with anger and she kicked his prone body. She   
smiled as he didn't move.   
  
"What's next, Grandma," she asked as she swayed to a song only   
she could hear.   
  
Darla shook her head as she looked at her childe, "We kill   
him, of course. Then we can take over this city without   
worrying about being stopped."  
  
"Goody," Drusilla said as her face brightened. "I'll get the   
candles."  
  
Darla smiled as Drusilla went to get the candles and lantern.   
She bent down beside Angel and ran her hand through his dark   
hair. She bent lower and kissed his ear then his cheek.   
  
"We could have been so good together," she whispered in his ear.   
"You could have ruled this city with us."  
  
"No thanks," Angel said as he turned over and plunged the stake   
into Darla.   
  
NO!" Darla shouted as she turned into dust.   
  
Drusilla spun around and saw her grandsire turn into dust,   
falling over Angel's form. She blinked as she watching him   
stand up, staring at her.   
  
"Dru," Angel said as he walked over to her.   
  
She shook his head at him then tossed the lantern at him. He   
swung it away and it clattered on the ground. She stared at it   
then at him and she knew there was no getting away. She then   
rushed toward him, surprising him enough that she pushed him   
down as she passed him. He landed on his butt, but she didn't   
stop there. She ran toward the door, opened it and fled down   
the street.   
  
Angel shook his head as he slowly got up. He stumbled a bit as   
he regained his balance. He touched the back of his head where   
he had been hit several times. He looked at his hand and saw   
that it was bloody.   
  
"Cordelia's not going to like this," he whispered as he   
stumbled toward his car.   
  
~~  
  
Cordelia was making Wesley sick with her pacing. He tried   
several times to make her sit down, but her worry was causing   
her restlessness. He tried not to watch her, but it was   
impossible. He was concerned about her and hoped that she   
didn't get sick.   
  
"He'll be here shortly," he said as he watched her pace.   
  
"That's what you said ten minutes ago," she answered him,   
not looking at him.   
  
"Trust me this time, you're only making yourself sick and me   
dizzy."  
  
Cordelia stared at him, but he said nothing. He sighed and   
went back to his reading. He heard the door to the hotel open   
and he looked up to see Cordelia running toward Angel. He   
sighed in relief and rested his head back against the cushions   
of the couch.   
  
"Angel!" Cordelia shouted as she ran into Angel's arms. She   
kissed him on his lips, eyes and face. Anywhere she could.   
  
"I was so worried," she said as she stepped away and looked him   
over. "Are you all right?"  
  
Angel ran a hand through his hair and winced as he hit the bumps   
on his head. He refrained from shaking it, knowing it only made   
it worse.   
  
"She wasn't alone," he remarked as he followed Cordelia to the   
couch. "She had Dru with her."  
  
"Double trouble," Cordelia said as she sat down beside him.   
"Where do you hurt?"  
  
"All over, but mostly my head. I think they were trying to mash   
my brains in."  
  
Cordelia smiled as she gently ran her hands through his hair.   
Concern darkened her eyes as he winced. She turned to Wesley, who   
was handing her the first aid kit. She opened it and began to   
pull out what she needed.   
  
"This is going to sting," she said as she poured some alcohol   
onto a cloth and pressed it to the back of his head. He winced,   
but he stayed still. It was soothing after a moment and he closed   
his eyes.   
  
Cordelia removed the cloth and pulled out the bandages that she   
needed. She wrapped his head carefully all the while her worry   
slowly fading into a memory. When she was finished, she kissed   
him on the lips and closed the kit.   
  
"There, all better," she said as she stood up. "So tell us what   
happened?"  
  
Angel looked up at Cordelia then at Wesley. He sighed and leaned   
back against the couch, grateful for its comfort.   
  
"She was in a warehouse on the bad side of the town. The reason   
you didn't hear or seen anything was because of its location. It   
was away from the street and there was no street light to be   
found.  
  
"She was talking to someone when I arrived. She told me that she   
had plans to get rid of me, but since I was already there, she   
decided to move them up. I didn't see Drusilla until she hit him   
over the head. I knew she was there, though. Darla never did   
anything alone.   
  
"We fought and I let them think they had the upper hand until   
Darla was close enough that I could stake her. Drusilla fled   
after that."  
  
The three were quiet for awhile, soaking in the information that   
Angel had given them. Wesley then spoke up.   
  
"I don't think Drusilla would be stirring up any trouble," he   
offered. "She might leave town."  
  
Angel shook his head then winced at the motion. He sighed and   
looked at Cordelia and Wesley.   
  
"She's unpredictable. There's no telling what she will do. We   
just have to be on the look out."  
  
The two nodded then Wesley gathered his books and headed   
upstairs. It had been a long night and he was ready for a rest.   
  
After Wesley had left, Cordelia smiled softly at Angel and kissed   
him on the lips. She was so grateful that he was here with her,   
safe and sound. She ran a hand through his hair, careful to avoid   
the bumps.   
  
"Tonight is our anniversary," she whispered to him, her eyes   
sparkling. "We still have a few more hours to celebrate it with.   
What would you like to do?"  
  
Angel stared into her eyes and could see the answer shining in   
them. He smiled and took her mouth with his, passion flowing   
between them in waves. He then pulled back and took her hand in   
his.   
  
"I can think of a few things we could do, alone," he whispered as   
he stood up and lifted her into his arms. She laughed in delight   
as he carried her up the stairs and to their room.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
  
Cordelia woke to the feeling of being sick to her stomach. She   
looked over at the clock that was on the nightstand and noticed   
that it was seven in the morning. She groaned and tried to turn   
over to go back to sleep, but the nausea grew to unbearable.   
Scrambling out of the bed, she hurried to the bathroom and   
proceeded to lose her lunch.   
  
Angel woke to the sounds of retching and he looked over to his   
side to find Cordelia gone. He looked over at the window and saw   
that light was filtering under the drawn curtain.   
  
"Cordelia?" He asked in concern as he got out of bed. He padded   
over to the bathroom door and knocked on it. "Cordelia, are you   
all right?"  
  
"I'm fine," she answered through the door. "I'm always sick in   
the morning."  
  
She knew that wouldn't make him go away, but it was all she could   
think of as she resumed losing her lunch. She almost laughed at   
what she could just image Angel was thinking. She had hoped that   
she would have been through by the time he got up, but she   
guessed his vampire hearing woke him. She would just have to   
think of something that would convince him she was fine.   
  
When she was sure that she wouldn't be bowing to the Porceline   
God anymore, she stood up and went to the sink. She turned on the   
water and washed her face and mouth as best she could. She looked   
at herself in the mirror and winced. Angel would know something   
was wrong just by looking at her. Her hair was a mess, for   
obvious reasons, and her skin looked pale. She shook her head and   
rinsed her mouth. She turned off the water fixed her hair as best   
she could and opened the door. Angel was still standing there, a   
worried look on his face.   
  
"Morning," she said, a bright smile on her face.   
  
"Are you all right?" Angel asked as he looked her over.   
  
Cordelia smiled and nodded. She shrugged and walked passed him   
into the room.   
  
"I think I caught something, but I'm sure I'll be fine," she said   
as she began to gather her clothes. She was so surprised by the   
sudden retching attack that she had forgotten she was naked. She   
was still bashful to be around Angel without any clothes on. Even   
though they had been doing this for two years, it still left her   
vulnerable to be without clothes in front of him. She looked over   
at him as she began to get dressed.   
  
She could tell that Angel wasn't buying her story, but she   
couldn't think of any reason why she would be sick this morning.   
She didn't remember eating anything last night that would warrant   
such action. She just hoped that it was a onetime fluke and she   
would be fine later.   
  
She picked up a brush and began brushing her hair as she looked   
at him. She could see that he was quite aroused by her nakedness   
before she dressed. She blushed at his readiness and averted her   
eyes to his face. He was smirking as he walked toward her.   
  
"I want you to tell me if you feel any worse," he said softly as   
he wrapped his arms around her. "I don't want you to go through   
this alone. I'm here for you and I love you."  
  
Cordelia smiled, making her wish she knew what was wrong with   
her. If it'll return or if that was all. She rested her head   
against his chest, wrapping her arms around him. She bathed in   
his protection and comfort, if not his warmth. She smiled and   
kissed his chest, causing him to gasp.   
  
"Delia," he whispered as a rush of desire flowed through him.   
  
"Angel," she whispered as she whirled her tongue around his   
nipple, causing it to harden just like his lower parts. She   
smiled as she blew on the wetness, causing him to gasp.   
  
"Wesley's probably waiting," he whispered, his voice husky with   
desire. "We shouldn't keep him waiting."  
  
Cordelia laughed softly as she looked up at him. She could see in   
his eyes that he didn't care if the watcher was up or not. She   
shook her head and kissed his chest upward to his lips. She   
kissed him passionately, opening her mouth for him as his tongue   
sought out hers. She moaned into the kiss, wanting to feel him,   
to be closer to him. She ran her hands up into his hair, bringing   
him closer to her.   
  
Angel ended the kiss before he went too far. He was too concerned   
about her to take advantage of her. He knew that she was trying   
to make him forget about her scene earlier, but he wasn't going   
to forget. He wanted to know what had caused her to become sick   
like that. He had never known her to be sick in her life, so why   
now? He put his hands on her shoulders and stared into her desire   
filled eyes. He felt his own reaction to that and tamped it down.   
  
"I want you to promise me to let me know if you become sick   
again?"  
  
Cordelia sighed and closed her eyes, "I promise. I don't want you   
to worry, Angel. I'll be fine."  
  
She kissed him again then let him get dressed. He would have to   
make it up to her later. Right now, he wanted to make sure she   
was all right. That included making her breakfast. He smiled at   
the thought of them eating together and looked forward to it.   
  
"I'll see you downstairs," Cordelia said as she walked out of the   
room.   
  
Angel watched the door close, memories of last night coming back   
to him. He closed his eyes as he realized he needed to take a   
cold shower if he was going to make it through the day without   
taking her on the couch or in the kitchen. In front of Wesley.   
That thought sent him racing to the bathroom and turning on the   
shower.   
  
~~  
  
Angel came down the stairs to find Cordelia talking to Wesley. He   
ran a hand through his hair as he came down the last steps. He   
headed toward Cordelia, who turned around and smiled at him. He   
returned her smile, realizing that she was getting more and more   
able to know when he was around. He remembered when he could   
scare them just by walking up to them. Now, she knew when he was   
coming. It almost made him uneasy that she could do that, but it   
also made him realize that she was growing closer to him than   
ever before. Soon, he wouldn't doubt if she could read his mind.   
  
"There you are," she said as she walked up to him and kissed him.   
"I was beginning to think you wouldn't come down."  
  
Angel returned her kiss and smiled, "I had to take a shower."  
  
Cordelia's eyes sparkled at that and he could guess what she was   
thinking. He shook his head and kissed her again before going to   
the serving bar.   
  
"What's cooking?" He asked as he sat down.   
  
"Wesley decided he wanted to cook some eggs," Cordelia said as   
she sat down beside him. "I told him to give it a try. Maybe we   
can get him to make the coffee, too if his eggs are good."  
  
"Don't even think about it," Wesley said as he turned the eggs   
over. "You'd end up getting tea instead."  
  
"I don't think we'd mind," Angel said as he watched Wesley cook   
the eggs. "Would we, Delia?"  
  
"No, of course not," she said, her face brighter than it was   
earlier. He was beginning to think that maybe it was a onetime   
thing. Maybe something she ate last night that didn't agree with   
her. What ever it was, he hoped it wouldn't return.   
  
Wesley shook his head as he put the eggs on three plates. He   
handed two of the plates to Angel and Cordelia and took the third   
for himself. He watched them as they looked at the food.   
  
"Well?"  
  
Angel picked up a fork and dipped it into the eggs. He put it   
into his mouth and chewed. He swallowed then nodded to Wesley.   
  
Cordelia stared at her food and felt her stomach turn over. She   
swallowed it down and pierced a piece of egg with her fork. She   
smiled at Wesley then popped it into her mouth. She chewed as her   
stomach rolled. She forced it down as she swallowed the egg.   
  
"It's good," she said, hoping that it would stay in her stomach.   
She had no idea what was going on with it, but she was determined   
not to let it get to her. She took another bite and another.   
  
"Good," Wesley said as he dug into his own meal.   
  
Cordelia felt the nausea flow through her and she closed her   
eyes. For the first time, she wished a vision would hit her, then   
maybe she could fight the feeling with headaches. She never   
thought she would want to feel a headache rather than what she   
was feeling now. She felt hot and dizzy as well.   
  
"Delia?" Angel's voice came to her, but she couldn't get her eyes   
open. She shook her head, which made the nausea worse. She would   
feel better if it would go away.   
  
"I need to lie down," she whispered, surprised she could get that   
out. She opened her eyes and looked at Angel, the concern evident   
in his dark eyes. She tried to smile, but it fell flat.   
  
Angel helped Cordelia from the seat and led her over to the   
couch. He took of his coat and covered her with it. He knelt down   
beside her and ran a finger along her cheek.   
  
"Is it a vision?" Wesley asked, handed him some water.   
  
"No," he said as he took the water. "She was sick this morning.   
It could have been something she ate last night or she caught a   
cold."  
  
"I've never been sick in my life," Cordelia said as she shook her   
head at the water. "I've never gotten a cold."  
  
"There's always a first time," Wesley said as he took back the   
water. He could see that water wasn't going to help this time   
around.   
  
Cordelia closed her eyes against the rush of sickness that came   
up. She swallowed it down, but it fought her. She opened her eyes   
and scrambled off the couch and toward the nearest trashcan.   
  
"Do you have any cold medicine?" Angel asked as he looked at   
Wesley.   
  
"I know where to find some," the ex-watcher said, his eyes full   
of concern and worry. "You might also want to take her to a   
doctor, just in case it's something else."  
  
Angel nodded, knowing that something else could just be about   
anything.   
  
Cordelia came out from behind the desk, her eyes clouded with   
illness. She was paler than before, causing Angel to want to wrap   
her within him and never let her be sick again. She took the   
water from Wesley and drank it down. She stumbled into Angel as   
she handed the glass back to Wesley.   
  
"Sorry," she mumbled as she righted herself again. "I don't know   
what's wrong with me. Who ever gave me this, is going to pay. I'm   
mean really pay."  
  
Angel could hear the anger in her voice. If it was some spell   
cast upon her, they would pay all right. With their blood and   
more if he found them. He wrapped his arms around her, but she   
pushed away from him. She stared at him and he could see the   
torment in her eyes.   
  
"Delia," he said, his voice a whispered. "I want to help."  
  
Cordelia shook her head and she walked over to the couch, her   
steps uneven. She was dizzy and she wanted to sit down. She lied   
down on the couch and covered herself with the blanket. She   
stared at Angel, his concern touching her. She knew he wanted to   
help, to punish who ever did this to her, but right now she   
wanted to be alone. She wanted to sleep and hopefully the   
sickness would go away.   
  
Angel looked at Wesley, "Find out what you can. I'm going to   
watch over her."  
  
Wesley nodded and left the hotel, heading for the pharmacy.   
  
Angel knelt beside Cordelia and ran a hand through her hair. She   
stirred, but didn't open her eyes. He bent and kissed her temple,   
hoping that it was just a cold or the flu. He didn't want it to   
be a spell or something worse. He didn't think he could handle it   
if someone was trying to hurt her. He would probably tear them   
apart if he ever found them.   
  
"You're going to be all right," he whispered to her. "We'll   
figure it out and put a stop to it. I promise you."  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
  
  
Five Days Later  
  
  
Cordelia walked into the hotel lobby, her expression grim. She   
was grateful that there was no one waiting for her when she   
returned. She didn't want to see their concerned expressions or   
here them ask what was wrong. She hadn't told them that she had   
gone to see a doctor about her condition. She had told the doctor   
what had been going on and he had taken some blood. He would call   
her in two to three days with the results. She had received a   
phone call yesterday afternoon. The results had shocked her to   
the point that she couldn't move. She couldn't believe it, but   
the doctor told her it was true.   
  
She put her purse on the desk as her mind whirled at the news.   
Now she understood the nausea and the mood swings. She had them   
before, but she didn't think she would ever have them again. It   
was too incredible for it to happen, too surreal.  
  
She sat down in front of the computer and put her head in her   
hands. She didn't know how it could happen, she didn't think it   
was supposed to happen. She closed her eyes and tried to think of   
what to do. She knew she couldn't tell Angel. She didn't know how   
he would react, but she could bet he wouldn't take it lightly.   
She didn't think he would blame him, but she knew he would be   
looking for a reason behind it. It just wasn't possible.   
  
She sighed and opened her eyes to stare at the computer screen.   
She would just have to keep it a secret for as long as she could.   
Before she could turn on the computer, she was hit with a searing   
pain through her skull. She cried out as a flash of images went   
through her mind. She held her head as if it was about to rip   
apart as her knees gave and she sank to the floor.   
  
Angel was coming down the stairs when he saw Cordelia sink to the   
floor behind the counter. Fearful, he raced toward her and saw   
her crying on the floor, her head in her hands. He knelt beside   
her and gathered her in his arms, holding her to him. He stroked   
her hair, whispering soothing words to her. He kissed the top of   
her hair as he rocked her.   
  
"A demon," she whispered as he felt her hands on his arms. "Ugly   
thing, too. It's tearing up a house, searching for something. The   
family's scared."  
  
"Where?" Angel asked as he gently helps her to stand.   
  
Cordelia pulled out a note and wrote down the address to the   
house. She handed it to Angel, her eyes full of pain. Angel took   
it, his own eyes full of concern.  
  
"Are you all right?" He asked, knowing that she would push her   
pain aside.   
  
"I'm fine," Cordelia said as she ran a hand through her hair.   
"Just take care of this demon before he hurts the family. He's   
searching for something and I don't think he'll stop until he   
finds it."  
  
Angel nodded, but he ran a hand through her hair. He wanted to   
comfort her, to let her know that he would be there for her. She   
smiled gently at him and caressed his hand, letting him know she   
understood. He returned her smile then kissed her on the lips. He   
knew something else was bothering her, he could see it in her   
eyes. He knew, though that she would tell him when she was ready.   
He just hoped she would tell him soon.   
  
"I'll be back," he whispered and he turned and left the hotel.   
  
"He's concerned about you, you know," Wesley's voice came to   
Cordelia's ears. She turned to look at him, surprised that she   
hadn't noticed he was there. Then again, Angel always did command   
her attention.   
  
"I know," she said as she sat down on the chair. "I just don't   
want him to worry while he's fighting. I know how distracting it   
can be when something else is on your mind. I don't want him to   
get hurt because of it."  
  
Wesley came up to her and put his hand over hers. His eyes   
pleaded her that she tell what was bothering her. She shook her   
head, knowing that he would tell Angel. She didn't want either of   
them to know, not yet, maybe not ever.   
  
"It would ease his mind, Cordelia," he told her. "Right now, he   
knows that something is wrong and you won't tell him. He's going   
to worry all through the night."  
  
Cordelia closed her eyes, knowing that Wesley was right. If Angel   
thought something was wrong and she didn't tell him, he was going   
to worry regardless. He was probably concerned right now to the   
point of distraction.   
  
"Angel," she whispered, hoping that he would be all right.   
  
~~  
  
Angel arrived at the house that was in Cordelia's vision. He   
could see that the lights were on and growling was coming out of   
it. He narrowed his eyes and got out of the car, his sword in his   
hand. He could see a dark shadow prowling inside. It was a bulky   
shadow, tall and he didn't doubt that it would be strong. He   
twirled his sword in his hand as he walked up to the front door.   
  
He didn't bother to knock as he kicked the door in. It smashed up   
against the wall, getting the creature and the family's   
attention. He stared at the wreckage that was the living room. A   
bookcase was smashed, books were flown all over the floor.   
Pictures torn and tossed aside, the couch ripped to shreds and   
shoved up against the wall. The television screen was smashed in   
as if a huge foot had kicked it. The window was broken which told   
him that the creature didn't believe in doors.   
  
He laid eyes on the family, who were huddled together in the   
doorway of the hall. He could sense their fear and they looked at   
him as if he could end their nightmare. He sure as hell was going   
to try. He turned his attention to the demon and his eyes   
darkened. Cordelia was right about it being ugly. Its face was a   
brown-green color and covered with scars. Its eyes were milky   
blue as if it were half-blind. It's teeth protruded from it mouth   
as if they were too big to fit inside. It was wearing a red robe   
with golden embroided markings. It was looking for something, but   
Angel had no idea what.   
  
"I don't think this house needs to be redecorated," Angel said as   
he lifted his sword, his eyes flashing yellow. "I think it's time   
you left."  
  
The demon stared at him as if it didn't know what he had just   
said. It then looked at the sword and got the message. It growled   
low and it charged him, stepping on books with its big feet along   
the way. It took a swing at him, but he blocked the blow with his   
sword. It cried out in pain or anger, he wasn't sure, but he   
ducked the next attack and moved behind it. He twirled his sword   
and came at the creature from behind only to have his sword   
blocked by a huge clawed hand. He growled as he tried to yank the   
weapon away from the creature.   
  
The sword his yanked from his hands and flung to the other side   
of the room. It embedded itself into the wall as the creature   
spun around and slammed its clawed fist into Angel's stomach. He   
doubled over in surprise and pain only to be hit again. The blow   
sent him backward into the broken bookcase. He fell to the ground   
as the bookcase collapsed around him. He glared angrily at the   
demon as he slowly got to his feet.   
  
He had to get to his sword, but the monster was blocking his   
path. Either way he went, the demon would stop him by just   
reaching out and touching him. He narrowed his eyes as he picked   
up a broken piece of wood. He knew it probably wouldn't kill the   
creature, but it could wound the thing. He bared his fangs as his   
eyes turned yellow, startling the creature. With a wicked smile,   
he lunged at the demon the broken piece of wood ready to strike.   
  
Surprised, the creature could only back up a step. It wasn't   
enough as the vampire came at it. He brought the wood down on the   
creature's shoulder, causing it to cry out and attack with its   
right hand. Angel blocked it with his arm as he pulled out the   
crude weapon and brought it down again. The creature had no   
choice, but to attack with its wounded arm. It raised its left   
hand, digging its claws into Angel's stomach. He cried out,   
releasing the wooden weapon and backing away from the demon.   
  
"Damn," he whispered as he looked down and saw the five puncture   
holes in his stomach. He looked up just in time to see another   
clawed hand coming at him. He dodged the blow, ran around the   
demon and headed for his weapon. He yanked it out of the wall and   
spun around just in time to block another attack. He winced as   
the pain shot through him with the motion. He shoved the hand   
away and swung his sword in an arc, aiming for the creature's   
stomach.   
  
The creature backed away, avoiding the blow, but it couldn't   
avoid the blow that came down upon its other shoulder. Black   
blood oozed from both wounds, causing a putrid smell to fill the   
air. Angel forced himself to ignore the foul smell, thankful for   
once that he didn't have to breathe. He could only feel for the   
mortals huddled in their corner. They probably could smell it   
quite well.   
  
He glared at the demon as he yanked his weapon out of its flesh.   
It took another swing at him, but he was able to avoid it. He   
kicked the demon backward, giving him enough room to swing the   
weapon again and slice through the mid-section of his foe. He   
winced again as the pain shot through him and he knew he had to   
finish this thing off before he passed out from blood loss.   
Growling, he lifted his sword again and cut off its head. The   
body fell to the ground as its head smashed into the far wall,   
falling to the ground.   
  
Angel stared at the body as it slowly oozed into the ground. He   
had an idea that the family would have to buy new carpet,   
definitely knew everything. He looked up and saw the family   
slowly moving away from the doorway. They smiled slightly at him   
and he nodded.   
  
"Thanks," the man whispered. "It just came crashing through our   
window and began destroying things. We didn't even know what it   
wanted."  
"It was looking for something," Angel said as he lowered his   
sword. "Are any of you interested in the occult, dabble in   
anything?"  
  
The family shook their collective heads, causing Angel to   
wondered even more what the demon could have been looking for. He   
nodded to them again and began to leave the house.   
  
"Is there anything we can do for you?" The wife asked as she   
stepped toward him. "can we get you a doctor?"  
  
Angel looked at her, seeing the concern and relief in her eyes.   
He smiled at her and shook his head.   
  
"I'm fine," he said and he left the house, leaving a relieved   
family to start over again.   
  
  
Angel pulled his black car up to the curb of the hotel and got   
out. He stumbled toward the front doors, his sword dragging at   
his side. The wounds were much worse than he first thought. They   
weren't healing and he knew he had to get blood fast. He pushed   
his way through the doors and saw Wesley and Cordelia waiting for   
him. His vision was starting to blur, but he could see them,   
sense their concerned and fearful emotions. He tried to smile at   
them, to let them know that he was all right, but he knew he   
wasn't. He needed help and now.   
  
"Delia," he whispered as she came running toward him. He   
practically fell into her arms as his legs gave up the fight. He   
let her help him over to the couch where he lied down upon it.   
  
"What happened?" Cordelia asked as she opened his shirt. He could   
sense her fear and heard her gasp as she saw the wounds.   
  
"The demon was big," he answered, his voice sounding weak. "I   
think I made it mad."  
  
Cordelia stared at the wounds and knew that he did more than just   
make it mad. All thoughts of her problems went out the door as   
she tried to stop the bleeding. Wesley handed her the first aid   
kit, but she had a feeling that more was needed.   
  
"He needs blood," she said as she pressed bandages to the bloody   
wounds.   
  
"Right," Wesley said. He took off toward the kitchen where they   
kept Angel's blood in the fridge. He opened the door and looked   
inside and felt his heart sink. It was empty of blood. He slowly   
closed the door and walked back to Cordelia.   
  
"Give," she said as she held out the hand that wasn't busy. She   
looked up at Wesley when she didn't feel the weight of the bag on   
her hand.   
  
"There isn't any," he said, his voice grave.   
  
Cordelia looked from Wesley to Angel. She saw how weak he was and   
she knew that he wouldn't last long enough for them to go get   
some more. She could see that he was thinking the same and his   
dark eyes were full of concern. She smiled at him and caressed   
his cheek.   
  
"I'll give you mine," she whispered to him as she stroked his   
hair. "I'm not going to lose you. Not now."  
  
Without waiting for a protest, she put her wrist to his mouth.   
Her hazel eyes begged and dared him to take her blood. He saw the   
determination in her eyes and he knew he couldn't resist her.   
Looking into her eyes, he bit into her wrist. The warm blood   
flowed into his mouth, bursting with life. He moaned at the   
feeling he was getting as he drank her blood. It was almost as if   
she was becoming more a part of him than ever before. It was an   
erotic sensation and he could sense that she was feeling the   
same.   
  
He withdrew his fangs from her flesh and let the healing flow   
over him. He had tasted something else in her blood. He opened   
her eyes and looked at her, he could sense her concern and he   
smiled to reassure her that he was going to be all right.   
  
"Delia," Angel whispered as he reached out and took her hand in   
his. "There's something you need to tell me. I could taste it in   
your blood."  
  
He sensed her surprise and it was reflected in her hazel eyes.   
Obviously, she didn't think he would find out. She was too   
absorbed in wanting to save him to realize that he could find out   
through her blood.   
  
"Relax," he said as he rubbed her hand. "Just tell me what it   
is."  
  
Cordelia sighed and closed her eyes. She knew she couldn't keep   
it form him. He always knew something was up and he would ask   
until she told. She opened her eyes, stealing herself for his   
reaction.   
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
  
"You're what?!" Angel shouted as he tried to sit up. He winced as   
a sharp pain sliced through him and he lied back down. Obviously,   
he wasn't completely healed. He pushed the pain aside, for there   
was more important matters before him. He stared at Cordelia,   
wondering how she could be pregnant when he was the only person   
she had been with.   
  
"I'm pregnant," Cordelia said, her voice a whisper.   
  
He could sense that she was surprised herself and scared. Those   
two words went through him as if they were the weapons that hurt   
him. Knowing that his anger could make things worse, he calmed   
himself as best he could, but the shock was still in his dark   
eyes. He took her hand in his and squeezed it. He didn't want to   
upset her, but he wanted an explanation.   
  
"When did this happen?"  
  
Cordelia looked at him, her eyes filled with unshed tears. He   
wanted to take her in his arms and hold her, keep the sorrow at   
bay. He hated seeing her like this, his strong Cordelia. Seeing   
her like this nearly tore him in two.   
  
"I thought it was a virus, so I went to the doctor.," she   
whispered to him. "The doctor said I'm two weeks pregnant. I   
thought he was crazy at first, but he showed me the results. I   
was still shocked, but I should have known. I mean, I was   
pregnant before. I should have remembered the symptoms."  
  
Angel shook his head and closed his eyes. It all made sense now;   
her irritability, the cravings, the throwing up. He should have   
realized it as well, but he didn't think it was possible. He   
thought it might have been an attack of some sort.   
  
He opened his eyes and looked at her, "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I was afraid of how you would react," she answered him, her   
voice quiet. "I thought I could handle it on my own. I didn't   
want to burden you with this. I know how you worry about me."  
  
Angel stared at her, his eyes darkening at that suggestion. He   
shook his head and squeezed her hand. How she could think that,   
he would never know. He was hurt that she didn't want to tell   
him, but he understood why.   
  
"You wouldn't burden me with this," he told her, his gaze holding   
hers. "I'd never leave you, no matter what. I love you and will   
be here for you. You needn't do this by yourself, Cordelia. You   
shouldn't even think it."  
  
Cordelia shook her head and closed her eyes. She sighed and   
returned his squeeze. She opened her eyes and looked at him. The   
tears were still there, but the worry was gone from her eyes. She   
smiled at him and kissed his forehead. She then looked at Wesley   
as a question glimmered in her eyes.   
  
"I thought vampires were sterile," she said.   
  
Wesley stared at them, his own surprise evident in his   
expression. He looked from one to the other as he tried to absorb   
what he had just heard. He sighed and ran a hand through his   
hair. It wasn't something one heard everyday; a woman pregnant by   
a vampire. It was almost unheard of. He shook his head, knowing   
what he had to do.   
  
"I'll see what I can find," he suggested. "Right now, I think you   
two need to work this out. I'll let you know what I find."  
  
He smiled at the two and headed for his room where he kept most   
of his older books. He also kept the scroll there for safe   
keeping. It would probably let him know more if any of this had   
to do with Angel.   
  
Cordelia watched Wesley leave then turned her attention back to   
Angel. She was still worried, hoping that this wasn't another   
demo trick like last time. She was glad that Angel would be   
beside her, though. She hoped it was Angel's child she was   
carrying and not some creature that thought it would be   
convenient to hide its eggs in her and no one would know.   
  
She sighed and rested her head on Angel's chest. She felt so safe   
with him, she was beginning to think her fears were ridiculous.   
  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," she whispered as she ran a hand   
along his chest. "I was scared."  
  
"I understand," Angel said as he ran a hand through her hair. "I   
just hope that now you can tell me anything and I'll stand by   
you. I'll help you through it."  
  
Cordelia smiled and looked up at him. She could see the concern   
in his dark eyes and it warmed her. She was so afraid of losing   
him that she felt she couldn't tell him anything without him   
leaving her. She didn't think she would ever be over such a   
feeling, but she knew she wanted to try.   
  
"I'll try," she whispered. "I just hope this isn't some demon   
that decided to have me carry its eggs."  
  
Angel smiled gently and brought her face down to his for a   
passionate kiss. She opened her mouth for him and his tongue slid   
inside to explore. Their tongues danced as his hands roamed down   
her body. He brought her body down on top of his as his lips   
moved along her face and neck.   
  
"I seriously doubt it's a demon's eggs," he whispered as he   
flicked his tongue at her ear. "We can check to make sure if you   
want."  
  
Cordelia didn't say anything as she was swept away into   
sensations Angel was giving her. At that moment, she didn't care   
about demon eggs or how she could be pregnant by a vampire. All   
that mattered was Angel and what he was doing to her. She closed   
her eyes and moaned into the kiss, letting everything spill away   
until there was just them.   
  
  
The two didn't notice a pair of yellow eyes glaring at them   
through the glass doors of the lobby. The eyes narrowed then   
disappeared into a white mist. It traveled away from the hotel   
and down the street, flying pass those that were taking late   
night walks or heading home. It passed over cars and buildings as   
it made its way to its destination.   
It went through a window of a building and through the hall way   
toward a door. The mist swept under the doorway and floated   
toward a man sitting at a desk. It stopped before the desk and   
formed into a solid shape.   
  
"What is it?" The man asked, not looking up at the demon.  
  
The demon stared at the man, it yellow eyes glowing with anger at   
being ignored. It snarled, but kept its comment to itself.   
  
"She is pregnant," it said, its voice deep. "The prophecy has   
begun."  
  
The man looked up at the demon then, an unconcerned expression on   
his face. He appeared more bored than interested in what the   
demon had said.   
  
"Take care of her. We don't need that prophecy coming true. It   
would ruin everything if that child is born."  
  
The demon nodded and turned into mist. It floated out the room   
and back into the hallway. It knew what to do and how to go about   
doing it. The woman would not give birth to the child and all   
would be well for all.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Six  
  
  
  
Wesley went through all the books he could on vampires, searching   
for a reason for why Cordelia would be pregnant. It seemed he   
found the same thing in all of them. There had been cases of   
vampires impregnating human women. He shook his head and sighed.   
The news wasn't good, but he had to tell them what he found.   
  
He picked up one of the books and headed downstairs where he   
found Angel and Cordelia in the kitchen. He cleared his throat,   
not wanting to intrude on such a private moment.   
  
"I found something," he said as he came toward them. He set the   
book between them and turned to the page of the cases.   
  
"It seems that some vampires can impregnate a human woman," he   
said as he pointed to one of the cases. "In all the reading I   
did, I found that most of the women died in childbirth, along   
with the child. Those that survived disappeared."  
  
Angel and Cordelia looked at each other, their expressions filled   
with worry. Angel reached across the table and took her hand in   
his, giving it a squeeze. He wasn't going to let her go through   
this alone. He would put his foot down now before she even   
thought about it.  
  
"We'll get through this," he told her, his voice firm and calm.   
"We won't lose the child or you, Delia. I won't let that happen."  
  
He squeezed her hand again, his dark eyes telling her what he   
couldn't say in words. She smiled slightly at him and he knew   
that they would get through this. He returned her smile, glad   
that she trusted him.   
  
"What happened to those that disappeared?" Cordelia asked   
quietly.  
  
Wesley adjusted his glasses and sighed, "Nothing has been found   
of them. There's no trace of them anywhere. It seemed as if they   
were never born."  
  
"That won't happen to my child," she said, her voice determined.   
"I'm going to make sure that it is born and it won't be taken   
from me."  
  
Angel could hear the anger in her voice and he knew that nothing   
would prevent her from having the child. He just hoped that she   
wasn't hurt in the process.   
  
~~  
  
Later that night, Cordelia decided that she needed to go home.   
She knew that Dennis was probably worried sick about her,   
wondering where she was. She also knew that there were things at   
home she needed to take care of. She said her good-byes to Wesley   
and Angel and headed out the doors. She refused any rides from   
them, knowing that she could catch a cab to her apartment. She   
also brought along her crossbow, just in case she ran into   
anything nasty.   
  
She walked down the street, her mind on the information Wesley   
had found. It seemed that Angel was one of the few vampires that   
could impregnate a woman. It was both frightening and wonderful.   
It was frightening, because she could die giving birth to the   
child. Wonderful, because she was going to have a baby and it was   
Angel's. She loved him so much it was almost heartbreaking.   
  
She could feel the bubbling sensation of joy building inside her,   
but she squelched it down. She couldn't get excited, yet. A   
number of things could go wrong, including being attack by those   
demons. She knew none of them had forgotten about that. There had   
to be a reason why and she knew they would find it. She just   
hoped it was soon.  
  
Cordelia crossed the street that led to her apartment building,   
still deep in thought. She didn't hear the sound of footsteps   
behind her or the low growls. She didn't hear anything until they   
were right up on her. She spun around in surprise to see the   
demons that had attacked her earlier. She cried out as one huge   
claw struck her in the face. She was sent back against the wall   
of a building. The blow knocked the wind out of her, so she   
didn't scream in pain. She glared at the creatures as they   
gathered around her.   
  
"What do you want?" She asked, wanting to know the answer.   
  
"Your death," one of them growled as he clinched his large hands   
into fists.   
  
Cordelia said nothing as she reached behind her to her small   
crossbow. She wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of   
seeing her cower before them. She narrowed her eyes and brought   
out the crossbow. She aimed it at the one in front of her.  
  
"I don't think so," she said as she pulled the trigger and the   
bolt went flying.   
  
It struck its target and the demon cried out in pain as it   
grabbed its throat. The demons stared at their companion in   
surprise. Cordelia took that opportunity to flee. She fled across   
the street, knowing that she had to get back to the hotel.   
  
"There she goes!" One of the demons shouted, realizing that she   
had left their presence.   
  
She didn't dare look back as she ran down the street. She heard   
the demons' shouts and their feet pounding the pavement as they   
ran after her. The only thought in her mind was getting to the   
hotel. There she could get a better weapon and show these demons   
that she wasn't to be messed with.   
  
"Get her!"   
  
She picked up her pace, her heart beating in her chest, wanting   
to get out of its cage. She could feel that her lungs hurting for   
air, but she didn't stop. Her legs felt like they were turning   
into mush as she pushed herself to her limits. She didn't want   
them to catch her. She couldn't stop until she was at the hotel.   
Why was it so far away?   
  
"Angel!" Cordelia shouted, hoping that he could hear her. She was   
running out of steam and she could hear them gaining on her. She   
forced herself to go faster, knowing that if she got out of this,   
she would be hurting tomorrow.   
  
The hotel doors shown before her like a beacon. She found herself   
laughing in relief as she got a second wind and burst forward   
toward the doors. She didn't notice that a claw went through her   
hair as she ran.   
  
"Angel!" She shouted as she burst through the doors. She didn't   
stop until she found the weapons cabinet and opened it. She   
ignored the creatures roars as they ran into the building,   
heading straight for her.   
  
She looked up once and saw three demons heading for her. The   
other must have died, for she counted four. She grabbed the   
nearest weapon, an axe and prepared for a fight.   
  
"Cordelia!" Angel shouted as he came down the stairs. He stopped   
in his tracks as three demons turned to face him. He didn't give   
it a thought as he bared his fangs and jumped over the barrister,   
landing on his feet then kicked the nearest demon away from   
Cordelia.   
  
Cordelia took that as her cue to attack. With a growl of her own,   
she swung her axe and caught the closest demon to her off guard.   
He cried out in pain as the axe cut into his mid-section. He   
back-handed her across the head, sending her into the cabinet.   
The demon yanked the weapon out of his side, tossing it away. He   
then advanced on her, his sharp teeth bared in a gruesome smile.   
  
Angel heard the clattering of a weapon and looked down at his   
feet. A bloody axe lied before him and he picked it up without   
thinking. He had to act fast or these demons would kill them all.   
With a low growl, he swung the axe, taking the creature's head   
off. The head went flying across the lobby, landing behind the   
desk. The body fell to the ground in a heap. Angel then turned   
around and saw one of the demons heading for Cordelia while the   
other headed for him.   
  
"It's just not your night, is it?" He said as he took a swing at   
the demon. It ducked the blow and punched Angel in the face.   
  
He stumbled backwards, but he was determined. He saw the other   
demon pick Cordelia up and began to squeeze her throat. He heard   
her gasping and it fueled the anger inside him. He turned his   
yellow gaze back to the demon, anger flashing in them. He growled   
dangerously as he raised the axe and took of the demon's hands as   
it was reaching for him. The creature howled in pain, attracting   
the attention of the first demon.   
  
Angel ignored the first demon as he brought the axe down upon his   
foe's head. The howling stopped instantly as the demon fell to   
the ground. He then turned his gaze to the demon holding   
Cordelia. He bared his fangs in an anger snarl.   
  
"Let her go. Now," he said, his voice low and deadly. He raised   
his axe as a threat and stepped closer.   
  
The demon dropped Cordelia and ran out of the hotel, knowing that   
he would have another chance to kill Cordelia.   
  
Angel ran to Cordelia before she fell to the ground. He gathered   
her in his arms and carried her upstairs. He shouted at Wesley to   
bring the first aid kit as he carried her to his room.   
  
"Angel," he heard the hoarseness in her voice and it made him   
even more angry that this happened to her. It was overcome by his   
worry, though as he gently placed her on the bed. He turned and   
saw Wesley come in, carrying the kit.   
  
"I heard the noise and came running," he said as Angel opened the   
kit. "It looks like you handled yourself without me."  
  
"We could have used your help," Angel said as he brought out some   
cotton balls and alcohol. "There were three of them, but only two   
of us. I was afraid I wouldn't get to her in time. One of them   
was strangling her."  
  
He poured the alcohol on the cotton balls and began to dab at the   
bruise that was beginning to form on her throat. He didn't want   
to think what would happen if he hadn't gotten to her in time. He   
didn't want to think about it all. He looked at Cordelia's face   
and could almost hear her berating herself.   
  
"You're going to be all right," he told her. "You're safe now."  
  
Cordelia closed her eyes and sighed. She then looked at him and   
could see the worry in his eyes. She smiled at him and put her   
hand on his cheek.   
  
"Then why are you so worried?"  
  
Angel looked at Wesley, who shrugged then back to Cordelia. She   
was starting to read him like a book. He smiled gently at her and   
ran a hand through her hair. He bent and kissed her forehead.   
  
"I just can't stop thinking about what would happen if I didn't   
get to you in time," he told her softly.   
  
"You got to me in time, Angel," she whispered. "The demons didn't   
know what hit them."  
  
He smiled at her then. The worry slowly faded from his eyes. She   
was right. He did get to her. He did save her. There was no   
reason why he should think otherwise. Still, there was the   
question of why these demons were after her. This time they would   
find out.   
  
"We know what they look like now," he remarked. "I think it's   
time we find out who they are and why they're attacking you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
  
  
Cordelia woke to find herself in a strange bed. She slowly took   
in her surroundings then realized that she was in a hotel room.   
She sighed and fell back against the bed, closing her eyes. She   
must have fallen asleep sometime during the fight and now. She   
vaguely remembered the fight with the demons and Angel coming to   
help her. It was too frightening to contemplate at the moment, so   
she pushed the fading memories to the back of her mind and slowly   
sat up.   
  
It was then that she realized that someone was in the room with   
her. She looked over to her side and saw Angel sitting in a chair   
not far from her bed. He was watching her and he smiled softly as   
he saw that she had noticed him.   
  
"How are you feeling?" He asked, his voice a whisper.   
  
Cordelia smiled and shrugged. She could just bet that he sensed   
her feelings. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She   
wished the demons would go away and leave her alone. That's what   
she really felt.   
  
"I'm fine," she whispered, looking over at him as he got up from   
the chair and sat down on the edge of the bed. "A little shaken,   
but fine."  
  
Angel ran a hand through her hair and it sent shivers down her   
spine. She closed her eyes as memories of their time together   
came to her mind. They were then over come by demons attacking   
her. She opened her eyes and Angel removed his hand.   
  
"What's wrong?" He asked, concern in his voice and in his dark   
eyes.   
  
Cordelia shook her head and looked away.   
  
"Cordelia," Angel said softly as he turned her face back to his.   
His dark eyes were pleading with her and she knew she couldn't   
hold back any longer. Not when he was like this.   
  
"Why are they after me?" She asked as she stared into his eyes.   
"Why do they want me dead?"  
  
Angel narrowed his eyes as he heard this piece of news. So they   
wanted her dead. The question remained, why?  
  
"I can't answer that," he said softly. "I think first we have to   
find out who they are before we can find out why."  
  
Cordelia nodded, knowing that was the first step in solving this   
puzzle. She climbed out of bed as Angel stood up. She could feel   
his concerned eyes upon her, but she said nothing as she got   
dressed.   
  
The two then went downstairs and toward the computer. Angel went   
into the kitchen to make some more coffee as Cordelia sat down in   
front of the computer and turned it on. She stared at the screen   
as it booted up, smelling the coffee as it was making. She smiled   
as she breathed in the scent. She forced herself to get back to   
the task at hand.   
  
A few minutes later, Angel came up beside her with a mug of   
coffee in his hand. He set it beside her on the desk and looked   
at the computer screen. He narrowed his eyes as the demon   
database flipped through several pages of information.   
  
"What did you type in?" He asked softly.   
  
Cordelia took a sip of coffee as the screen flashed before her.   
She shook her head and set the mug back down.   
  
"I typed in the demons' description from what I can remember,"   
she answered. "It's going through the files now."  
  
A moment later, the computer beeped and a picture of the demon   
came on the screen.   
  
"A Xanlar demon," Angel whispered as he stood behind Cordelia to   
read the information. "Not a nice bunch, are they?"  
  
Cordelia shook her head as she read through the information.   
Nothing here told her why they would be after her. There had to   
be something that would make them come after her. She looked up   
at Angel.  
  
"Do you think someone hired them to come after me?"  
  
Angel's eyes darkened at the suggestion. He growled low in his   
throat as he glared at the screen. If anyone hired these   
creatures to hurt Cordelia they would regret it. His hands   
clinched into fists as a suspect came into mind.   
  
"Wolfram and Hart," he growled, his eyes flashing yellow. "Why   
didn't I think of that."  
  
"Because you warned them often enough," she mentioned. "Maybe you   
thought they took it to heart."  
  
"Obviously not," he sneered. "Does it say anything on how to kill   
them?"  
  
Cordelia turned back around and scanned through the information.   
She shook her head after a few minutes.   
  
"Nothing here," she said as she turned back around to face Angel.   
  
He turned his eyes to his Seer and could see the concern in her   
eyes. He forced himself to relax and concentrate on the task at   
hand. They had to find a way to kill these monsters before they   
took Cordelia away from him. Then he would go after the law firm.   
Again.   
  
"Damn," he whispered as he ran a hand through his hair. Why was   
it always them. For once, he wished it was someone else. He shook   
his head.  
  
"Let's see if the books have anything," he offered.  
  
Several minutes later, the two were sitting at the table, books   
scattered over the top. They were looking through two books,   
searching for the Xanlar demons and any more information they   
could find. So far, there was nothing on how to kill them.   
  
"Cutting off their heads seemed to work," Cordelia offered.   
  
Angel looked up from his book and shook his head. They needed a   
complete way to get rid of them. Something that would destroy   
them all at once.   
  
"Who ever hired them must have gotten an army," he said as he   
looked back down at the book. "We can't keep fighting them off   
ever time they show up. We need to find a way that will get rid   
of them all at once."  
  
"So you want a spell."  
  
"Something like that, yes."  
  
"I guess we should be going through the spell books," Cordelia   
offered, now knowing what she was looking for.   
  
Angel looked up at her and smiled slightly, "A spell would be   
good. Maybe even an artifact of some kind."  
  
"What are you two doing?" Wesley's voice came to their ears.   
  
They turned to see the ex-watcher staring at them, an eyebrow   
raised in question. The two looked back at each other and smiled.   
  
"We're trying to find a way to destroy the Xanlar demons,"   
Cordelia answered.   
  
"So that's what they're called," Wesley said as he came into the   
room. "What have you learned?"  
  
"Nothing," she answered as she put the book down. "We haven't   
found anything that could kill them all at once."  
  
Wesley looked at the two, "I think six pairs of eyes would be   
better than four. I'll help."  
  
"More the merrier," Angel said as he went back to his book. "We   
could use all the help we can get."  
  
Wesley had to agree there. There was no telling how long they   
would be at it with just the two of them. If he could help speed   
things along, maybe they could find something in less time. He   
sat down at the table and grabbed a book. Opening it, he began to   
scan the pages.   
  
The room was quiet as the three went through the books. The only   
sound was the rustling of pages turning. Each one searching for   
something that would put an end to the demon attacks on Cordelia.   
The time seemed to pass slowly as they buried themselves in their   
search.   
  
Wesley didn't know what he was looking for, but something told   
him he would know when he found it. He had a feeling that they   
still didn't know why the demons were attacking Cordelia. He also   
knew that if they caught one, no amount of torture would get it   
to answer that question. Not unless it wanted to be crude and   
frighten them. He shook his head as he turned a page. He sighed   
as he scanned the words, searching for anything that would answer   
one of their many questions.   
  
He looked up at Angel and Cordelia and knew that they were   
determined to see this through. He smiled slightly, knowing that   
fate always seemed to through something at them to test them.   
They always seemed to make it through and he had a feeling they   
would this time as well. He knew they loved each other and would   
do anything for the other. He had seen that several times as he   
worked with them. It was a sight to see and a wonder to behold.   
  
He shook himself out of his thoughts and turned his attention   
back to the book. He turned the page and froze as a passage   
screamed at him. He felt a chill as he read the words.   
  
Demons of Darkness will come after the Seer, who carries the   
child of the Vampire with a Soul. Only when the darkness   
over takes the Vampire will the Seer and child be safe.  
  
  
Wesley closed his eyes and forced himself to relax as the words   
washed over him. It was a prophecy; about Angel and Cordelia. He   
stared at the words again, read them over again and knew what it   
meant. He ran a hand over his face, calming himself as best he   
could. He should tell them what he found, yet it would only make   
them worry more. It wasn't good, yet it was probably the only way   
to get rid of the demons.   
  
Still, to bring more darkness to those that he cared about wasn't   
an option. He couldn't tell them. It would probably only make   
things worse.   
  
"Are you all right, Wes?" Angel asked, bringing the demon hunter   
out of his thoughts.   
  
"I'm fine," he said, taking a deep breath and letting it out   
slowly. He couldn't tell them. Not now, maybe not ever.   
  
"You look pale," the vampire said, his voice concern.   
  
Wesley shook his head, "Just read the most disgusting things. I   
don't think I want to repeat them. Might give you nightmares."  
  
Angel laughed softly and shook his head, "All right."  
  
Wesley stared at the words of the prophecy, knowing that he would   
probably have nightmares. Nightmares about what could happen if   
such darkness over took Angel.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
  
  
Wesley decided not to tell Angel and Cordelia about the prophecy.   
They had enough problems on their mind as it is without adding   
this. He closed his eyes and sighed. Still, he had to find out   
what it really meant, just in case. His own curiosity wouldn't   
let this go.   
  
He took out a piece of paper and wrote down the prophecy before   
he closed the book and picked up another one. They still needed   
to find out what these demons wanted and how to kill them; if   
that was at all possible. He pushed the prophecy to the back of   
his mind, hoping that it wouldn't come true.   
  
Several hours later, the three still hadn't found what they were   
looking for. The sun was beginning to set and that meant that   
trouble would soon be coming. They closed the books they were   
looking at and leaned back in their chairs. Wesley and Cordelia   
sighed as Angel ran a hand through his hair. They were getting   
nowhere, except tired.   
  
"I think we should call it a night," Wesley said as he closed his   
eyes, letting his weariness wash over him. "We can take this up   
later."  
  
"Agreed," Angel said as he pushed himself away from the table and   
stood. He looked at Cordelia as saw that she was also as tired as   
Wesley.   
  
"I'm going to take Cordelia to bed," he told Wesley, surprising   
Cordelia, who stared at him. "I think you should go to bed as   
well."  
  
Wesley nodded as Angel turned to Cordelia. He smiled at her   
surprised look and shrugged. She could protest, but he knew that   
she would give in as soon as she was in his arms. She looked   
beautiful when she was tired, and he felt a warmth flow through   
him that was more potent than blood.   
  
"If I wasn't so tired, I would say you weren't carrying me   
upstairs," Cordelia said. "As it is, I'll have to agree."  
  
Angel chuckled and shook his head, "Glad you agree not to argue   
about this. Besides, I think you want me to carry you."  
  
"Anything to be in your arms," she said with a smile that   
brightened the room. She lifted her arms to him and he bent to   
pick her up. She rested her head against his shoulder as he   
carried her up the stairs.   
  
"Night, Wesley," she called behind them.   
  
"Night," the ex-watcher called back.   
  
~~  
  
Angel pushed open the door to his room and walked in. He kicked   
the door behind him and carried Cordelia to the bed where he set   
her down. He sat down on the edge and kissed her forehead. He ran   
a hand through her hair as he gazed at her, letting her image   
seep into his mind as if he wanted to memorize every line of her   
face. He looked into her eyes, feeling himself fall into them. He   
knew he wouldn't want to be rescued if he drowned in the depths.   
He loved falling into them, loved everything about her.   
  
"Earth to Angel," Cordelia's voice brought him out of his   
thoughts. He blinked and looked at her. She was smiling at him   
and he felt himself returning her smile.   
  
"What?"  
  
Cordelia shook her head, her hazel eyes sparkling, "I said that I   
would be all right. You can go."  
  
Angel shook his head and kissed her gently on the lips. He didn't   
want to leave her. If the demons could attack her if she was just   
in the lobby then they could attack her in this bedroom. He   
wasn't about to let that happen.   
  
"I'm staying with you," he whispered as he stroked her hair. "I   
don't want anything to happen to you."  
  
"Nothing's going to happen to me, Angel," she said, "I'll be   
fine. I'm just going to sleep."  
  
"I won't feel comfortable leaving you. Those demons are after you   
and they won't let a few bricks and doors stop them. I would feel   
better if I stayed with you."  
  
Cordelia smiled at him and shook her head. She reached up and   
stroked his cheek. He closed his eyes, placing a hand over hers.   
He loved her so much that he knew he would die if anything   
happened to her. She meant too much to him to leave her alone   
when there was danger about.   
  
"You're not going to give up, are you?"  
  
He opened his eyes and placed a kiss on her hand. He removed it   
from his face, but continued to hold it. He let her see in his   
dark eyes what he felt. He hoped that that only would tell her   
that he was staying with her.   
  
"I thought so," she said, smiling. "I love you so much, Angel. I   
don't know what would happen if I lost you."  
  
Angel put her hand to his chest and leaned forward to place a   
kiss on her lips. He wanted to do a lot more, but he knew that   
she was tired.   
  
"You're not going to lose me," he whispered to her as he stared   
into her eyes. "Not ever."  
  
"Are we going to find out how to kill these demons?"  
  
Angel didn't know how to answer that. He knew that there were   
ways to kill just about any kind of demon out there. He just   
didn't think it would take this long. There was hardly anything   
on these Xanlar demons. He closed his eyes and kissed her hand.  
  
"I hope so," he whispered as he squeezed her hand. "If not, I'll   
invent a way. Maybe there's a head demon that if killed will make   
them all die."  
  
"It's worth a shot," Cordelia said softly.   
Angel opened his eyes and smiled softly at her. First, though   
they had to find out why they were after Cordelia. He also wanted   
to know who sent them. He had an idea that these demons didn't   
just attack for no reason. There had to be someone controlling   
them. When he found out who, they wouldn't live to see the next   
day. His eyes darkened as he thought of what he would do to them   
when he caught up with them.   
  
"Are you all right?" Cordelia's voice broke into his dark   
thoughts.   
  
He looked down at her and could see the worry in her eyes. He   
knew he put it there and he wanted to take it away. He squeezed   
her hand, reassuring her that he was fine.   
  
"I was just thinking about what I would do to who ever sent those   
demons after you," he said, his voice tinted with emotion.   
  
"I wouldn't want to be that person," she said, hoping to soothe   
his anger.   
  
Angel smiled, the darkness out of his eyes. He let go of her hand   
and lied down beside her. He turned on his side and looked at her   
profile. He ran a hand through her hair as he thought of   
everything they had been through together. This was only one more   
event in their lives and he knew they would get through it. He   
looked down at her stomach, and his hand followed till it rested   
on it. His child was growing in there. It was amazing, but it   
thrilled him. She was going to have his child. Something that he   
thought would never happen.   
  
"I still can't believe that your carrying my child," he   
whispered, the awe in his voice.   
  
Cordelia smiled and put her hands over his, "I can't believe it,   
either. I guess it will be our little miracle child. What are we   
going to name it?"  
  
Angel chuckled and looked up at her. She was smiling brightly and   
he knew he couldn't refuse her anything. He returned her smile as   
he stroked her stomach.   
  
"I've always liked Angelica for a girl."  
  
Cordelia laughed at the name, knowing that it was a female   
version of his own. She shook her head, her eyes sparkling at the   
thought.   
  
"Then Angelica it is if it's a girl," she said, squeezing his   
hand. "I've always liked Aiden as a name for a boy."  
  
Angel brightened at that, "It's Irish."  
  
Cordelia smiled, "I've been thinking a lot about giving the baby   
a name. I thought an Irish one would be a tribute to you."  
  
He smiled and kissed her passionately. He felt himself catch fire   
at the touch of her and he knew that if it was a boy, Aiden would   
be an excellent name for him. A symbolic way of saying that they   
caught fire when they were together.   
  
He pulled away from her and stared into her eyes, seeing that he   
effected her the same way she effected him.   
  
"Aiden, if it's a boy," he whispered as he fell into her eyes. "I   
love you so much."  
  
"I love you, too," she whispered as her arms wrapped around him.   
"I feel so much better that you're here. I think I would have   
paced myself insane."  
  
He chuckled and nuzzled her neck, breathing in her scent. He was   
glad that he could offer her comfort and in turn, she offered him   
comfort. He knew that they would get through this together.  
  
That was his last thought as they fell asleep in each others   
arms.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
  
  
Cordelia woke to her stomach growling. She slowly opened her eyes   
and turned her head to the side. She smiled as she saw Angel's   
form sleeping next to her. She wouldn't mind waking up to that   
sight for the rest of her life. She looked down at her stomach   
and ran her hand over it. She had never thought about having a   
family. She didn't know if she was ready for it or not, but she   
knew that she would enjoy it. She smiled slightly as she rubbed   
her stomach, thinking about the future.   
  
Her stomach growled again and she sighed. Cravings and eating   
were in her future right now, and if she didn't get something to   
eat, she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. Pushing herself   
up to a sitting position, she climbed out of bed and put on her   
robe. She kept her eyes on Angel as she tied the rope. She loved   
watching him sleep. He looked so young and peaceful that it   
almost brought her to tears. She walked over to him and placed a   
kiss on his temple before leaving the room.   
  
She headed downstairs and went into the kitchen. She stared at   
the fridge as she remembered the last time she was pregnant and   
had to eat. She grimaced at the thought and shook her head. At   
least, she didn't have to worry about that anymore. She smiled   
and ran her hand over her stomach again. She couldn't believe   
that she was carrying Angel's child. She was practically bursting   
with joy at the notion.   
  
She opened the fridge and spotted something edible in the back.   
She pushed bags of blood out of the way and pulled out a jar of   
pickles. Smiling, she closed the door and headed back into the   
lobby. She made her way to the table and sat down to enjoy her   
food. She opened the jar and pulled out a pickle and began to eat   
it. Her gaze fell on the books and she decided that sense she was   
up, she might as well continue the research. Maybe she would find   
something, now that her mind was alert.   
  
She set her jar on the table and went to pick up a book.   
Something to her left caught her eye and she turned to see a   
piece of paper sitting on a pile of books where Wesley had sat.   
Curious, she picked up the paper and read it. Her eyes went wide   
as she sat back in her chair. She felt the prickle of unease run   
along her spine as she put the paper on the table.   
  
"Cordelia?" A voice came to her ears and she jumped. She spun   
around to see Wesley standing in front of her. His expression was   
one of worry and something else. Angered she picked up the paper   
and tossed it at him.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Cordelia shouted.  
  
Wesley looked down at the paper that had landed at his feet. He   
bent to pick it up and realized it was the paper he had written   
the prophecy on. He closed his eyes and sighed. He should have   
taken it with him when he went upstairs. He had come down to get   
it when he realized that he had left it on the table. He wished   
he had noticed sooner. Now, he had to confront Cordelia about it.   
Maybe even Angel. He opened his eyes and looked at Cordelia, who   
was waiting for his answer.   
  
"It's a prophecy," he said softly as he sat down across from her.   
  
"Why didn't you tell us about it?" She asked, her voice even, but   
her anger still showing in her hazel eyes. "It was important."  
  
Wesley ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. Yes, it   
was important, but they needed to find a way to kill the demons.   
This seemed like more problems for them. He looked at her, his   
eyes pleading with her to forgive him.   
  
"I didn't want to worry you even more," he told her, his voice   
soft and calm. "You were already under enough stress as it is."  
  
Cordelia shook her head and put her head in her hands. It was   
true that it only caused another problem, but could it also be a   
solution? That was what it sounded like. A solution with a price.   
Weren't all prophecies like that? She shook her head and sighed.   
They would deal with it as they did everything.   
  
"You should have told us," she said, her voice sounded tired now   
as she looked at Wesley. "We could have figured it out. Now, I'll   
be worrying over it until tomorrow."  
  
"I think we need to find a way to destroy the demons," the ex-  
watcher said, knowing that this was taking a toll on her. "We can   
figure out the prophecy later."  
  
Cordelia shook her head, "The prophecy might be a way to get rid   
of the demons. It does concern my baby and I. We'll just have to   
look over it and figure it out."  
  
Wesley already thought about going over the prophecy. He knew it   
had something to do with all of them. Angel included. He just   
didn't like where it could led. He ran a hand over his face and   
sighed. If she wanted to go that route, he couldn't stop her.   
Once she put her mind to something, she wouldn't back down. He   
would have to go along for the ride.   
  
"It does concern you and the child," he said as he looked at her.   
"I also think it has something to do with Angel."  
  
"That's the part I don't like," she said softly. "I don't like   
what it implies."  
  
"It might not be that. It could be something else, something   
temporary."  
  
"I hope so. I don't know if I could go through that."  
  
Wesley reached over and took her hand with his. He gave it a   
squeeze, knowing that she was going through her memories. He   
hoped that this prophecy wouldn't cause her more pain. It wasn't   
fair to her, after what she had been through; what she was going   
through.   
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I should have told you."  
  
Cordelia returned his squeezed and looked up at him. She smiled   
gently, knowing that he would have. She nodded at his apology and   
took a deep breath. They had to tell Angel and she knew that he   
probably wouldn't take it as well as she did.   
  
At that moment, she sensed him coming down the stairs. She could   
feel her body responding to his and she smiled. She was getting   
to the point where she could almost read him like a book. She   
could almost tell his moods just by looking at him.   
"There you are," Angel said as she turned to look at him. "I was   
wondering where you went."  
  
Cordelia smiled and stood up to go to him. She wrapped her arms   
around him, giving him a hug.   
  
"My stomach woke me up, so I went to feed it," she answered him   
as she turned to the table. "I also decided that since I was down   
here, I might as well continue searching."  
  
Angel raised an eyebrow at that and shook his head. She was still   
able to catch him off guard, even though he knew her better than   
she did, sometimes. He spotted Wesley and could sense his unease.   
He narrowed his eyes, wondering why Wesley was nervous.   
  
"What's going on?" He asked as he looked from Cordelia to Wesley.   
  
He could sense that Cordelia was now unease and it was irritating   
him further. Something was up and these two were uneasy about it.   
He narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. He   
raised an eyebrow at them, wanting them to answer his question.   
  
"Wesley found a prophecy," Cordelia said as she sat back down in   
her chair. She looked up at him, her hazel eyes worried. "It   
talks about darkness, you, me, and the baby."  
  
Angel didn't hide his surprise. He looked to Wesley, who nodded.   
He looked back to Cordelia to see her worry written on her face.   
He went to her and knelt in front of her, taking her hands in   
his. He wanted to comfort her, to soothe the fear from her and   
keep it at bay. He ran a hand through her hair, to soothe her.   
  
"It's all right," he whispered as his thumb ran a long her bottom   
lip. "We'll deal with it, like we always do."  
  
"It could be a way to get rid of the demons," Cordelia whispered.   
"Though the price is high. It says that to defeat the darkness,   
you must let the darkness come over you."  
  
Angel's eyes widened at that. He could see now why Cordelia was   
so fearful and worried. He rose up on his knees and wrapped his   
arms around her. He kissed her temple, her cheek, her lips. He   
stared into her eyes and could see the questions in them.   
  
"We'll look over the prophecy and try to figure out what it   
means," he told her, his voice firm. "We'll get through this. I   
promise."  
  
Cordelia nodded and he pulled her to him again. He could sense   
that she was still worried, but he didn't blame her. He was   
becoming worried as well.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
  
  
The next day, Angel and Cordelia begin again in searching for a   
way to destroy the demons. They sat at the table piled high with   
books, yet they're minds weren't on the pages in front of them.   
Their minds were on the prophecy and what it could mean. They   
were both fearful of it. Fearful that it could be disastrous,   
that it would do more harm than good. Then again, maybe it was   
what they were looking for.   
  
They finally gave up searching when Cordelia had a vision. Angel   
stayed with her until she practically pushed him out the door.   
She sat on the couch after they had left and closed her eyes. She   
put her hand to her head and sighed. She put her other hand on   
her stomach and stroked it softly. There had to be something in   
those books that would get rid of the demons. She just hoped they   
found it before it was too late.   
  
Angel and Wesley returned from the battle an hour later. They   
were both battered and bloody and tired. They stopped in the   
lobby when they saw Cordelia fast asleep on the couch. Wesley   
shook his head and smiled at Angel, who was staring at her as if   
seeing her for the first time. She looked so peaceful lying   
there, so beautiful. He couldn't help, but stare, knowing that   
she was his and carrying his child. It was the most wonderful   
thing in the world.   
  
"I don't want to lose her," he whispered to Wesley.   
  
Wesley put his hand on the vampire's shoulder and squeezed,   
"You're not going to lose her, Angel. We'll find a way to kill   
the demons."  
  
Angel nodded, but all he could see was Cordelia.   
  
~~  
  
The next day, they spent searching through the books once again.   
They had read all that Wesley had. They even searching the   
internet again to no avail. They hadn't found a single way to   
destroy the demons. They were beginning to believe that there   
might not be a way. It was a sobering thought and they sat around   
the table in silence.   
  
"I'm not going to lose Cordelia," Angel said, his voice rough   
with determination. "I'll stay with her, if I have to. I'm not   
letting them come near her."  
  
Wesley and Cordelia stare at him as he made the statement. They   
could tell that he was serious and knew that nothing they said   
would change his mind.   
  
Wesley cleared his throat as he adjusted his glasses. Maybe they   
were looking in the wrong places. He hoped that what he had to   
say would ease all their minds.   
  
"Since we can't seem to find a way to destroy them, I suggest we   
find out why they're after Cordelia. Maybe then we can find   
something to stop them with."  
  
Angel looked at Wesley as he absorbed that idea. He turned his   
gaze to Cordelia and knew that the ex-watcher was right. They had   
to find out why they were after Cordelia.   
  
"We need to learn more about them if we're going to find that   
out," he suggested. "Any ideas of where to look?"  
  
Wesley and Cordelia stared at the pile of books in front of them.   
All three moaned at the idea of searching through the books once   
again.   
  
"I'm searching the internet," Cordelia said as she stood up and   
left the table. "Maybe my eyes won't hurt as bad."  
  
Angel and Wesley smiled and shook their heads as they watched her   
head for the computer. She sat down in front of it and turned it   
on. They then turned their attention to the books.   
  
"I hope someone wrote a lot about these demons," Angel said as he   
picked up a book. "I don't think I can take much more of this   
searching and finding nothing."  
  
Wesley opened the book he had picked up and began searching. He   
didn't want to think about what Angel would do if they didn't   
find anything. He sighed and picked up the book that had the   
barest information on the Xanlar demons. He hoped maybe there   
would be more somewhere.   
  
Cordelia found the page where the demons were mentioned and   
scanned through it. Her mind began to wander as she stared at the   
screen. She began to think about what Angel had said. She had   
always felt safe with him as if nothing could hurt her. He was   
always there when she needed him even when she was being   
attacked. That hadn't been more true than when the demons had   
come right into the hotel lobby and tried to kill her. He was her   
hero in more ways than one.   
  
A sudden thought came to her and she stood up, looking at the two   
with their heads in the books.   
  
"I'm staying here," she announced in a loud voice.   
  
Both Angel and Wesley looked up and saw her bright smile at the   
announcement. They stared at each other in puzzlement.  
  
"You're staying here?" Angel asked, his voice not hiding the   
pleasure he was feeling at that news. If she stayed here that   
meant that he could better protect her. That meant that he could   
hold her all night long. That meant that he could be with her.   
  
Cordelia nodded, "I figured that it would be safer if I stayed   
here. Dennis can only do so much against a bunch of demons. Here,   
there's more weapons and I have my very on protector."  
  
Angel knew that if he could, he would be blushing. He shook his   
head, not able to keep the smile of his face. He stood up and   
went over to her, not able to keep the joy at bay for much   
longer. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her   
passionately. He pulled back after a moment and stared into her   
eyes.   
  
"That's the best news I heard in awhile," he whispered as he ran   
his hands through her hair. "I've been so worried about you."  
  
"Now you don't have to be as worried," she whispered back as she   
ran her hand along his chest. "I won't be as scared."  
  
He kissed her forehead and held her against him as a rush of   
relief washed over him. There was one less thing he had to worry   
about. It was the only one that mattered really. All the others   
would come later and he would deal with them then. Still, they   
continued to nag him.   
  
"I just hope we find out what this prophecy means, so that I can   
prevent it," he whispered to her as he stroked her back. "I don't   
want it to happen."  
  
Cordelia placed her head on his shoulder, letting the comfort   
wash over her. She closed her eyes, content to just let him hold   
her.   
  
"Maybe what ever it is, is the only way to stop the demons," she   
offered. "It did say that we would be safe when it happens."  
  
"I will keep you safe no matter what," Angel whispered as he   
hugged her to him. "I love you more than anything."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
  
A Month Later….  
  
  
  
It had been a month since the last attack on Cordelia. She had   
stayed at the hotel with Angel and was enjoying herself. The two   
spent their nights together as if they were a married couple.   
That was, if a vision didn't make it's presence known.   
  
With all the problems with the demons, she had forgotten about   
her visions. It seemed that they were still with her, and still   
as painful as ever. It was a reprieve from those that wanted her   
dead, though and she welcomed them. It was also a good excuse to   
be in Angel's arms. The soothing comfort he brought made the pain   
go away and made her feel safe. She smiled as she watched him   
leave to take out the demons in her visions.   
  
She felt as if things were getting back to normal, but she could   
sense that Angel still had his guard up when it concerned her.   
She knew that he wouldn't relax until Xanlar demons were taking   
care of. She mentally smiled at the thought of her knight and it   
made her fall in love with him all over again. She had never felt   
so safe and protected and it was a wonderful feeling. Still, she   
knew that she would have to get back to her apartment if she was   
going to feel normal again.   
  
She mentioned this to Angel and she could see him tense. She   
tensed as well, knowing that he was going to lecture her on the   
dangers. She braced herself for it as he stood up and walked over   
to her.   
  
"They could still be out there," he said, his voice soft, but   
firm. "I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"I'll take some weapons with me," she told him, her eyes pleading   
with him. "I need to see if it's still there. Dennis is probably   
worried about me and making a mess of the place."  
  
Angel looked at her, knowing that she was probably right. He   
wanted to tell her that she would always have a place here, but   
he knew how much that apartment meant to her. He also had a   
feeling that her ghostly roommate was worried about her as well.   
Still, he didn't want her to leave. He had a feeling that the   
demons were still out there, waiting.   
  
"I'll come right back, Angel," Cordelia said as she placed a hand   
on his arm. "I'll even call you when I get there."  
  
Angel smiled slightly. He was being overprotective as usual and   
she was being resonable. If he wasn't the one in this he would be   
laughing at the ridiculousness of it. He shook his head and   
nodded.   
  
"All right," he said as he ran his hand through her hair. "I want   
you to call me when you get there. I'll be pacing the floor   
waiting."  
  
Cordelia smiled, a picture of him pacing running through her   
mind. She laughed softly and kissed him on the lips.   
  
"Thank you," she said as she went over to the weapons cabinet. "I   
won't be long. I'll just straighten up what mess there is and be   
back in no time. You probably won't even miss me."  
  
"I highly doubt that," Angel said as he stood behind her,   
watching her gather two crossbows. He raised an eyebrow at that   
and had a feeling that she believed they were still out there as   
well.   
  
She smiled up at him, her hazel eyes sparkling. She put the   
weapons in the waist band of her pants and kissed him again.   
  
"See you later," she said as she grabbed her purse and headed out   
the door.   
  
Wesley came down then and saw Cordelia walking through the door.   
He looked at Angel, who was still standing by the weapons   
cabinet. He looked back at the doors that closed before heading   
toward the vampire.   
  
"What happened?" He asked, hoping that the two didn't get into a   
fight.   
  
"She wanted to see her apartment," Angel answered, still looking   
at the doors. "She was thinking that Dennis was making a mess of   
the place."  
  
Wesley raised both eyebrows then, "The demons?"  
  
"She took two crossbows. I still think she should have stayed,   
but I know she would just pace the floor. She's restless. It's   
been a month and no attack."  
  
"You're not worried?"  
  
Angel looked at him then, his dark eyes saying that he was   
worried. That was all the answer Wesley needed. He hoped that   
Cordelia would make it to her apartment safely.   
  
"They're still out there," the vampire said, his voice thick with   
worry. "They're still waiting for a moment to strike. I should   
have gone with her."  
  
Angel made a move to the doors, but Wesley stopped him.   
  
"If she wanted you to join her, she would have said so. I think   
you're right. She's restless. The waiting is probably getting to   
her."  
  
"It's scaring her," the vampire said softly. "Like the calm   
before the storm. I have to get to her."  
  
"Let her do this, Angel," Wesley said before the vampire could   
get to the doors.   
  
Angel growled at Wesley, his dark eyes flashing with anger and   
worry. He took a step toward the ex-watcher.   
  
"You know how much danger she's in. Why are you stopping me?"  
  
"I'm not stopping you, Angel. You can go after her if you want,   
but you know that she will be angry with you. She'll think you   
don't trust her. She'll believe that you don't think she can   
handle herself."  
  
"I don't want her hurt. I don't think I can take it if anything   
happened to her."  
  
Wesley didn't know what to say to that. He knew that Angel loved   
Cordelia and would probably tear the city apart if anything   
happened to her. He just hoped that she knew what she was doing.   
  
~~  
  
Cordelia walked down the street, her nerves on edge and her   
senses alert for danger. She had never felt so restless and a   
need for something to happen. She didn't like waiting for the   
demons to come after her. It made her feel uneasy as if she was   
in some horror movie, trying to hide from the monster, knowing   
that it was out there somewhere, stalking her. She decided not to   
wait anymore. She would go after them.   
  
She picked up her pace as she crossed the street. It was here   
that she was attacked by the demons. It was here that she   
stopped. She looked around and felt her hair stand on end. She   
took a deep breath and slowly reached for one of her crossbows.   
She heard a growl and she spun around, her weapon in hand. She   
fired her shot before the demon could attack her.   
  
She heard another growl and spun around in time to be slammed   
against the wall. She cried out, but she glared back at two   
demons. They came toward her, but she pulled out her other   
crossbow and shot one in the head. It stared at her in surprise   
before it slumped to the ground. She stared at the remaining   
demon, an elegant eyebrow raised.   
  
"Well?" Cordelia asked, thinking that this was the time it should   
run away.   
  
It didn't, though as two more came out of the alley. The glared   
at her, growling as they saw their dead companions. She stared at   
them in surprise. She then realized that she should have brought   
more arrows.   
  
"Great," she said in disgust. "The bad guys get the Calvary."  
  
One demon charged and she swung her crossbow at the creature's   
head. It stumbled back and she hit it again, knocking it on its   
feet. She took swing at another demon and sent it stumbling back.   
She then took off down the street, toward the hotel.   
  
"Déjà vu," she said as she raced down the street, hearing the   
demons growling and roaring behind her.   
  
She crossed the street and tripped over the curb. She threw out   
her hands to catch her as she fell. She landed on her hands and   
was about to get back up when she felt a hand grab her hair. She   
was yanked to her feet and she bit back a shout of pain. She   
heard the growls around her and she knew she was caught. She   
suddenly wished she had grabbed a dagger while she was getting   
the crossbows. She closed her eyes as she felt the demon's breath   
near her throat.   
  
"Get away from her!" A familiar voice shouted. She opened her   
eyes to see Angel swing his sword at the nearest demon. It's head   
landed at her feet and she kicked it away.   
  
The demon that had a hold of her hair, let go and charged Angel.   
His yellow eyes glowed as he sliced the demon in two before it   
had a chance to get two steps.   
  
The remaining demon took off down the street, leaving Cordelia   
alone with Angel. She looked at him in all his vampire glory and   
couldn't help, but love him more.   
  
"Are you all right?" Angel asked as he lowered his weapon and   
walked toward her. His face was back to normal as he pulled her   
to him.   
  
"Other than the pain from my hair being pulled, I'm fine," she   
said as she wrapped her arms around him. She buried her face in   
his chest and thanked the Powers that he had followed her. She   
had underestimated how many there would be. She didn't think she   
would do that again.   
  
Angel didn't want to think what would have happened if he hadn't   
been there in time. Seeing the demon with a handful of her hair   
and its face near her throat terrified him. He pushed the thought   
away and held her tightly against him. He didn't think he was   
ever going to let her out of his sight again. Ever. He kissed the   
top of her head and led her away from the demons. They   
disappeared as the two walked away.   
  
  
"I think we should take the tunnels if we're going to leave the   
hotel," Angel said when they got back to the hotel. "It's too   
dangerous to take the streets."  
  
"What if they know about the tunnels?" Cordelia asked as she made   
some coffee. She was still shaken by the attack, but she wasn't   
going to let it get to her.   
  
"I know you get restless being here. I don't want you to feel   
like you're cooped up. But other than having me with you   
everywhere you go, it's the only other safe bet."  
  
~~  
  
The next day, Cordelia was at the computer searching for more   
information on the demons. She knew Angel was right and the   
tunnels might be the only place that was safe to take. She didn't   
want to travel the tunnels for the rest of her life, so she   
decided to do more research on the demons. So far, she wasn't   
come up with anything they didn't already know.  
  
"We get it," she said to the computer as another known tidbit   
came up for the third time. "They're icky. Tell me something I   
don't know."  
  
She growled at the computer and clicked on another link, hoping   
that one would take her somewhere good.   
  
She heard the doors to the lobby open and she looked up to see   
the demons rush into the lobby. She called to Angel and Wesley as   
she raced to the weapons cabinet. She pulled out a sword and   
swung it at them, hoping to keep them at bay.   
  
"Angel!" Cordelia shouted as she sliced the weapon into the leg   
of a demon. It backed off, but she knew that they would find out   
that she wasn't good with the sword and attack.   
  
She heard the footsteps of Angel and Wesley, but she didn't turn   
her head to look. She kept her eyes on the creatures as Angel and   
Wesley came up behind her.   
  
"They just came in," she said as she swung the sword again.   
"Sometimes I wish demons needed an invite as well as vampires."  
The three of them together charged the demons. Wesley took one as   
Angel took two. Cordelia held her own as she sliced the blade   
deep into a demon's shoulder. It cried out in pain, giving her   
the opening she needed. She sliced the demon's head off and   
turned to take up another opponent.   
  
Angel blocked one attack with his sword and kicked the other away   
from him. He swung his sword in a low arc, slicing the weapon   
into the demon's stomach. It doubled over, giving him the   
opportunity to take the creature's head off. He then turned and   
ran the second demon through.   
  
Knowing that they were outmatched, the rest of the demons   
retreated. The three watched them go, only relaxing as the doors   
closed. Angel leaned against the wall, his eyes closed as a   
realization came to him.   
  
"They don't know where you're apartment is," he said as he looked   
at Cordelia. "I think you might be safer there."  
  
Cordelia stared at him and shook her head, "I'm safer with you."  
  
"I know," he answered as he put the sword back. "I'm going to be   
staying with you. I'm not letting you out of my sight. Wesley   
will stay here and keep researching."  
  
Cordelia looked at Wesley, but the ex-watcher said nothing. She   
turned her attention back to Angel as he picked out another   
sword. He turned back to her, his dark eyes determined.   
  
"We're going through the tunnels this time," he said as he pulled   
on his coat. "We're using them from now on. I don't want to have   
to run into those things until we find a way to get rid of them."  
  
Angel headed for the tunnels, knowing that Cordelia didn't have a   
choice, but to follow. He heard her footsteps as she came after   
him. He pulled the door leading to the tunnels open and walked   
through it.   
  
"I know you're scared, Angel," she said as she came up to him.   
"I'm scared as well, but we can't hide from them forever."  
  
"We're not going to hide. We're only keeping a low profile until   
we find out what they want and how to get rid of them. Then we'll   
go after them, but I'm not going to let them have another shot at   
you."  
  
He looked at her and could tell she was concerned about him. He   
was concerned about her as well which was why he was taking   
charge of keeping her safe. He was telling the truth in that he   
wasn't going to give them another chance to attack.   
  
"I love you, Cordelia," Angel said, his eyes softening. "I don't   
want anything to happen to you."  
  
~~  
  
They made it to the apartment without incident. That only proved   
that the demons didn't know about the tunnels. It was safe to   
travel them and would be the only way they got around until the   
threat was over.   
  
Angel made sure that the apartment was free of demons before he   
allowed her inside. Dennis was happy to see Cordelia again and   
handed her a drink from the fridge as well as some chocolate. She   
smiled and took the gifts and sat down on the couch. She closed   
her eyes and leaned her head back.   
  
"Dennis, when I'm not here, I want you to watch over her," Angel   
said to the ghost. "I want you to protect her. Don't let anyone   
you don't know inside."  
  
Angel looked at Cordelia and saw her looking back at him. He   
smiled and shrugged.   
  
"It's the best I could do with the demons need an invite thing."  
  
She smiled and patted the space beside her on the couch. He sat   
beside her and she could feel the tension. She put a hand to his   
cheek and he looked at her; the worry in his dark eyes. She   
stroked his cheek and placed a kiss on his temple.   
  
"I'm safe here with you and Dennis," she said softly to him. "You   
can stop worrying."  
  
"I just keep seeing you being killed by those demons. I don't   
want anything to happen to you. You mean more than anything to   
me."  
  
Cordelia smiled gently and ran her hand through his hair, "With   
you keeping me safe nothing will happen."  
  
Angel smiled and pulled her onto his lap. He kissed her face, her   
nose, her forehead then her lips. It felt good to taste them, to   
feel them. His hands explored her body as he deepened the kiss.   
He heard her moan as his hands slid down her body and unbuttoned   
her jeans. He felt her hands roam over his chest and he moaned   
softly.   
  
She unbuttoned his shirt as he pulled her jeans down. Before they   
knew it, they as nothing between them. Her mouth made its way   
down his throat to his chest and he groaned in pleasure as she   
twirled her tongue around his nipple. His hands buried themselves   
in her hair as he held her against him. She moved to the other as   
her fingers flicked the other. He tensed then moaned.   
  
Angel could feel his arousal fixing to burst and he knew that he   
had to be inside her, join her with him. He lifted her face to   
his and took her mouth again as he lifted her into his arms. He   
deepened the kiss, their tongue dueling as he carried her to her   
bedroom. He lied her down on top of her bed and gazed at her. If   
he could breathe, he knew that it would be shallow and full of   
passion. His dark eyes spoke for that, though as he took all of   
her in with them. He growled in passion as he climbed onto the   
bed with her.   
  
"I want you," he growled as his hands roamed her body. "All   
of you."  
  
Cordelia wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down for   
a passionate kiss. One that sent warmth flowing through him   
and straight to his arousal. He moaned into the kiss and knew   
that this joining would be powerful, full of desire and   
passion.   
  
They barely heard the bedroom door close as they gave   
themselves to the passion and love.   
  
  
  
END 


End file.
